Tulkas
Summary Tulkas first appeared during the First War. Having heard of his fellow Ainur's struggle against Melkor, Tulkas was the last of the Valar to descend upon Arda, thus tipping the scales of the battle against Melkor enough to drive him from Arda. Melkor fled before him, and the Spring of Arda was begun. After the Two Lamps were erected to give light to the world and the Valar had made their first dwelling in Almaren, Tulkas wedded Nessa the swift in a great feast. Being weary from his labors and content he slept, and Melkor decided his hour to retaliate had come, destroying the Two Lamps. Tulkas gave chase to him, yet he hid in Utumno, and Tulkas could not find him. When the Children of Ilúvatar awoke, there was a council among the Valar regarding Melkor. Tulkas had long counseled for war against Melkor, and thus it was much to his delight that it was decided that Melkor should be removed. At the finale of the War for Sake of the Elves, he wrestled with Melkor and bound him with Angainor, a chain forged by Aulë. Tulkas is described as delighting in wrestling and contests of strength, and his warriors hold contests often. He wields no weapon, and rides no steed, for he is fast enough to keep pace any horse. As he cares little about either past or future, only thinking of the present, he was not a very good counselor, but nonetheless a very hardy friend. He is described as being slow to wrath, however also slow to forgive, and thus he was one of the Valar that opposed the release of Melkor. In appearance, Tulkas was described to have ruddy flesh and golden hair and beard. He is also often impatient: *Before the Awakening of the Elves he urged the other Valar to wage war against Melkor for control of Middle-earth. *After the Darkening of Valinor, he hurried Fëanor to decide whether he would surrender the Silmarils. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 3-B | At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Tulkas Origin: The Silmarilion Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe Classification: Ainu, Vala Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur can create joy), Transmutation, Precognition, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Resistance to Death Manipulation (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Tulkas is one of the Valar, and should have conceptual-level control over his concept), Acausality (Likely Type 4; Exists and can interact in the Timeless Halls just like the rest of the Ainur) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Varda), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Helped build the physical universe) | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (One of the 14 Valar, all of whom control aspects of the universe and are second only to Eru Ilúvatar. Should be stronger than most of his brethren, though inferior to the Aratar, as Melkor feared his presence and host. He should thus be at least somewhat comparable to power to the aforementioned Melkor, who was capable of effecting the Themes of the Ainulindalë, of which the third created the universe, with his very thoughts. All Valar are incomparably superior to their Maia counterparts) Speed: Unknown. Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Doubtless above Ancalagon the Black) | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and was best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely Universal (Comparable to Varda) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Multi-Galactic | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Multi-Galactic | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Universal with magic (Comparable to Varda) | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (As one of the Valar, he has unfathomable knowledge of the universe. Skilled combatant) Weaknesses: He cared little for the past or future Notable Attacks/Techniques: Like all Ainur, Tulkas has access to a wide range of dangerous powers, mostly related to the elements. Powers of the Ainur: As a Vala, Tulkas has access to wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur (The Valar specifically) were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and every one of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. Given he is a Vala, above any of the Maiar, there is no doubt he can use all of the basic Ainur powers. *'Elemental manipulation:' As one of the Ainur, it is highly likely that Tulkas had authority and control over one aspect of nature, though that aspect was neither confirmed nor specified. Still, it is very likely she has some measure of control over mirth and strength (Being known as Tulkas the strong). *'Foresight/Hindsight:' The Ainur can see the past and the future (Though the latter is fallible). However, if there is one power he does not employ, it is almost certainly this, as he cared little for the past or future. Still, she no doubt possesses this power. *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Tulkas possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form he desired. They can also appear as inanimate objects, such as when Yavanna appeared as a tree. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near them: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Spirit form:' As one of the Valar, it was highly likely that Tulkas had the typical Ainur ability to cast off her physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur can travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). Of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation | True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Ainur Category:Valar Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2